¿Nos apoyaremos en Todo?
by LauraGarcia
Summary: Los Cullen, Los Swan, Los Hale y Los Brandon son 4 familias muy unidas pero un acontecimiento no muy grato hará que estas familias demuestren cuanta fuerza tiene esta unión de amistad y amor. Cuando sus hijos tengan que afrontar lo que han hecho sus padres.
1. Ahijados y Profesiones

Los Cullen, Los Swan, Los Hale y Los Brandon son 4 familias muy unidas pero un acontecimiento no muy grato hará que estas familias demuestren cuanta fuerza tiene esta unión de amistad y amor. Cuando sus hijos tengan que afrontar lo que han hecho sus padres.

Adultos

Carlisle Cullen: Doctor cardiologo y traumatologo el mejor doctor de Washington.

Charlie Swan: Un economista con grandes empresas textileras y un secreto.

Jasper Hale: Un Abogado y un secreto que comparte con Felix. Es socio del bufete Hale&Brandon Asociados con Felix.

Felix Brandon: Un Excelente abogado adicto a la adrenalina y un secreto que comparte con Jasper.

Esme Cullen y Renee Swan: Mujeres decoradoras de interiores las mejores.

Elizabeth Brandon: Una Psicologa de gran corazon.

Carol Hale: Una mujer audaz y gran abogada. Trabaja con su esposo en el bufete.

Pequeñines DE 2 Años

Edward Cullen: Ahijado de los Brandon

Isabella Swan: Alias Isa por los adultos y por sus amiguitos Bella, Ahijada de los Hale

Emmett Y Alice Brandon: Mellizos Ahijados de los Swan

Jasper Y Rosalie Hale : Mellizos Ahijados de los Cullen


	2. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Soy Carlisle Cullen tengo una adorable familia compuesta no solo por mi querida esposa Esme y tambien por un precioso hijo llamado Edward de tan solo 2 años. Mis 3 grandes amigos de la infancia: Charlie Swan y su esposa Renee y su pequeña hija Isabella (Bella), Jasper Hale su esposa caritativa Carol y sus dos pequeños mellizos Rosalie y Jasper. Felix Brandon y su esposa Elizabeth mi mejor amiga y sus dos pequeños Alice y Emmett. Todos estos pequeños de la misma edad de mi bello hijo.

En estos momentos estaba alistando todo para la semana de amistad era una vez al año que todos nosotros nos reuníamos para recordar viejos tiempos de cuando eramos unos jovenes y molestabamos en casa de alguno de los chicos en noche de chicos o cuando cada uno se preparaba para declararse al amor de su vida y mas ahora que cada uno era lo que queria ser y tenia ala mujer que amaba a su lado y unos excelentes hijos.

Pero algo que no sabe Carlisle ni ninguno de ellos(as) es que esta Semana de amistad no iba a ser igual que las anteriores. En esta semana 4 de ellos no saldran con "vida". Y esto hara que a los 4 restantes su vida cambie un poco mucho y los niños que pasara con los niños.


	3. El pacto

Soy Carlisle Cullen tengo una adorable familia compuesta no solo por mi querida esposa Ese y también por un precioso hijo llamado Edward de tan solo 2 años. Mis 3 grandes amigos de la infancia: ** Charlie Swan** y su esposa Rene y su pequeña hija Isabela (Bella), **Jasper Hale** su esposa caritativa Carol y sus dos pequeños mellizos Rosalie y Jasper. **Félix Brandon ** y su esposa Elizabeth mi mejor amiga y sus dos pequeños Alice y Emmett. Todos estos pequeños de la misma edad de mi bello hijo.

Así a grandes rasgos son mis 3 grandes amigos de la niñez aun me acuerdo el día que los conocí a los 3 y al amor de mi vida la dueña de mi corazón yo llegaba a este pequeño pueblo Forks Frio donde rara vez se ve el Sol.

Flashback

Tenía 11 años venia de NY venía en el auto de mi padre Anthony y mi madre Sofía el había sido transferido y yo estaba feliz por el además de que mi antigua escuela no me gustaba mucho que digamos porque allí me molestaban porque como por 3 años me toco llevar una gafas de Nerd y me decían así y no tenía amigos ninguno por decir así era un forever alone luego la vi a ella la niña más linda que había visto en mi corta vida ella iba saliendo de la casa de enfrente de la que de hoy en adelante iba a ser mi nueva casa mi nuevo hogar ¡huy! Tenía una vecina muy linda. Empecé ayudar a mi madre a sacar lo de la mudanza.

-Cariño ven - dijo mi mama

-Señora- fui corriendo a la puerta donde estaba ella

-Mira cariño ellos son los vecinos- dijo mi madre mirando a tres chicos de mi edad que venía a saludar a los nuevos -Bueno chicos los dejo solos para que se presenten-dijo mi madre muy feliz

-Jasper Hale- dijo un niño de mi estura de ojos azules y cabello más claro que el mío

-Charlie Swan- dijo otro más bajito que yo de ojos chocolate muy profundo cabello Café claro

-Clara por último el mejor Félix Brandon- dijo un joven mucho más grande que yo de cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos cafés muy cafés.

-Ho... Hola Chicos mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen- dije yo ¿tartamudee?

Quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo yo un chico forever alone nuevo en esta ciudad llegaban 3 desconocidos se me presentan y que ahora qué hago los invito a pasar les cierro en la cara la puerta que hago y ay veo que la dueña de mis pensamientos iba llegando a su casa. Entonces les pregunto -E chicos saben ¿quién es ella?- Ellos voltearon a mirar a la niña que estaba mirando

-Esme Platt- los tres al unísono dijeron

-Ella va en nuestro grado en el instituto es muy buena con todo el mundo y además es muy bella- dijo Félix

Ese Platt el amor de mi vida juro que me casare con esa chica que se ha robado mis suspiros

-Y Carlisle vas a ir al instituto del pueblo- dijo Jasper

-he si iré entramos en un mes cierto?- dije yo obvio iba a ir al instituto porque me encantaba el colegio además era muy aplicado en mis clases y se me iba muy bien eso de estudiar :D

-Si así es Carlisle-dijo Charlie sonriente-Bueno chicos vamos que íbamos por unos helados no?- dijo un poco ¿apenado?

-Si vamos- dijeron Jasper y Félix al unísono-Carlisle quieres venir con nosotros y así conoces este pueblo que aunque es pequeño es muy acogedor- dijo Jasper muy feliz

-Mamá voy a..- dije pero no me dejo terminar.

-Ve cariño diviértete- dijo mi madre llegando a nuestro lado y dando un beso en la mejilla ¡ QUE HORROR ME DEJABA EN RIDÍCULO CON ELLOS! eso me hizo sonrojar

Ya iba saliendo de mi casa con los chicos que se me hacían muy buenos- e chicos espero verlos por aquí para que puedan probar los pastelitos y verán que ricos me quedan- dijo con una sonrisa de sé que volverán a probarlos je :D

El chico asintió y dijeron -claro Seño Sofía-

Íbamos por calles muy bonitas pequeñas pero bonitas no igual que NY pero esta tranquilidad era genial fuimos comimos helado y me di cuenta de que ese día acababa de encontrar a 3 buenos amigos y desde ese día dije que se convertirían en muy buenos amigos para mí y yo para ellos.

Ellos me contaron de todo del instituto de los profesores de los extracurriculares de que ellos eran del grupo de ni populares ni marginados eran un vaivén que cada uno andaba enamorado de una chica y que ellas al igual que ellos eran grandes amigas y algo que me causo una gran emoción es que en aquel grupo de chicas estaba nada más ni nada menos que Ese aquella niña rubia que vivía enfrente de mi casa y que desde ese día, día a día se iba aprobar mi corazón y yo el de ella.

4 años después

Ya estábamos terminando un trabajo en grupo de historia y mis amigos y yo en estos años éramos inseparables peleábamos por tonterías y seguíamos como buenos amigos pero este día decidimos hacer un pacto como el de los 3 mosqueteros muy parecido pero ahora íbamos hacer 4 mosqueteros unidos por nuestra amistad y por el amor que teníamos hacia el grupito de chicas Esme. Elizabeth, Rene y Carol que cada vez que alguno necesitara la ayuda de uno de nosotros ese iba a estar ay para el siempre apoyándonos y protegiéndonos siempre.

Fin del Flashback

En estos momentos estaba alistando las maletas y todo lo que podríamos llegar a necesitar en la semana de amistad ese pacto lo habíamos hecho ya hace 15 años. Todos en el pacto habiamos dicho que aquellas 4 chicas que nos volvian locos de amor serian nuestras y así fue cada uno de nosotros fue enamorando o nos fuimos enamorando de esas chicas angelicales y de grandes sentimientos.

-Carlisle - Dijo mi esposa

-Si amor- dije

-Ya alistaste todo acuérdate que mañana tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros grandes amigos será una semana espectacular los niños juntos y nosotros como hace 1 año juntos como cuando éramos esos jovencitos del instituto.- dijo recordando y con cierto brillo de juventud en sus ojos.

-En eso estoy amor- Dije - Tu has la lista de lo que necesitaremos para los postres de los días que estaremos alla- dije recordándole

-A si cierto menos mal me acuerdas- dijo llendo hacia la cocina

Terminamos y nos fuimos a dormir como todos los días después de ver que nuestro hermoso bebe estuviera dormido como un angelito.


	4. El chantaje

Semana de la Amistad Parte 1

POV NARRADOR

A la mañana siguiente

Los Cullen ya estaban listos para iniciar su viaje todo lo tenían empacado en su volvo mientras esme ponía a Edward en su silla para el coche Carlisle miraba que todo en casa quedara bien asegurado por lo que se iban una semana iba en el pórtico de su casa y veía atento la imagen de su mujer hablando con su pequeño hijo la luz de sus ojos era una imagen de ternura pura se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios acercándola a él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y rodeo el volvo rápidamente para emprender el viaje.

Los Hale ellos ya se encontraban en la cabaña mansión ya tenían todo listo para recibir a sus grandes amigos su dos angelitos Rose y Jazz estaban en su cuarto jugando con pequeños cochecitos, Carol estaba preparando el desayuno sabía que sus amigos no tardarían en llegar.

Los Swan iban en camino con su pequeña Isa, Renee iba muy emocionada ya que después de largo trabajo y largos estados de estrés por parte de ella y de Charlie que últimamente andaba muy pensativo y había estado viajando por sus "empresas". Ya estaban llegando a su destino Ambos iban en su Porche cantando una que otra canción que daban en la radio.

Los Brandon ya estaban saliendo de su casa cuando a uno de los pequeños se derramo encima la leche y a Elizabeth le toco devolverse a cambiar la camisa de su pequeño grandulón Emmett y este quería era jugar con su cochecito no se dejaba cambiar la camisa Félix estaba ansioso de llegar y disfrutar al máximo esta semana él tenía un mal presentimiento luego de la llamada des uno de sus clientes y de Jasper Aro Volturi pero sabía que estos días iba hacer inmensamente feliz junto a sus dos pequeños y su amada esposa.

PovJasper

Esperaba que esta semana la pudiera disfrutar muy bien con mis grandes amigos aquellos que conozco hace cerca más de 15 años y ahora todo parecía felicidad y amor.

-Jazzy – Llamaba Carol

-Si amor -dije poniéndome de pie junto a ella

-te llama un cliente- dijo dándome el celular con cara de pocos amigos (que significaba que era Aro)

-_rayos pensé-_ alo Aro Querido- dije cojiendo el put* celular- y yéndome al baño donde nadie escuche la conversación _Ahora este que quería que hiciéramos Félix y yo ya habíamos hecho mucho por ocultar las porquerías que hace en su empresa sus cochinadas que le tapan en plata mucha y aun más que esté utilizando el bufete de abogados para ocultar todas sus cosas ilícitas y que la única forma de que yo lo ayude es porque ha amenazado a nuestros amigos y pareja._

_-_tú y Félix sabéis muchas cosas de mis cosas "secretas" y sabes que si algo sale de tu boca mataremos lo que vos y Félix más aman además veo que en estos momentos han iniciado la semana esa de descanso pronto nos veremos querido - dijo el muy mald*to _y ahora que esto lo sé desde hace 2 años la edad de mis pequeños los cuales están muy bien protegidos de él y de todos sus mamarrachos malotes y Félix igual _

_-_bueno eso ya lo sabía pero que es lo que ganas al recordarme nuevamente que mi bufete está metido en esto que si se la mayoría de tus secretos y que además he ganado muchos casos a tu favor que queréis?- dije con la voz más calmada del mundo

-exacto que gracias a voz mis empresas están limpias totalmente limpias y ya no os necesito ni a ti ni al estup*do de Félix espero que con esta indirecta charla lo entiendas Jasper no te necesito- dijo con mucha maldad en su voz.

_Mierda pensé de inmediato este mald*to me matara a ¿mí? y a ¿Félix? a ¿Carol? mi bella Carol a ¿Elizabeth?_

-Con ese silencio compruebo que fui muy directo espero dejes a esos nenes ya que se que los tienes por puro cariño no amor no me importan no les hare daño y que estos últimos días seas muy feliz que tarde que temprano os olvidarais todos mis secretillos y no volverás abrir la boca ni tu ni Félix Adiós Jasper Salúdame a Carol y a Félix y a su esposa por última vez.-Dijo con maldad y arrogancia en su voz.

_Jasper Hale nunca se muestra derrotado saldré con la frente en alto preocupado si pero nadie lo notara aunque aquí adentro me esté muriendo :'( me esté cayendo en mil pedazos este en el piso botado porque dejare a mis pequeños sin padre eso sí pero sin madre nunca la protegeré con mi vida ella es mi vida Caro)l._

Saldría buscaría a Félix, le diría lo que dijo, a mi esposa ella lo sabía todo de todo y hablaría con ellos de lo dicho Aro Volturi me mandara a matar a mí y a Félix _como me pude meter en esto._ Como pude creer en este asqueroso arrogante y muchas más cosas pésimas de este tipo Aro Volturi y sus secuaces que aquel hombre el primer cliente aquel que nos ayudó a montar uno de los mejor bufete de abogados de EUA ahora lo único que quisiera era hundirlo y hundir a sus dos accionistas mayoritarios sé que hice mal con Félix Aquel día que dos Abogados excelentes se dejaron chantajear por todo lado por sus amigos saber que a ellos también les pondrían hacer daño por sus esposas ese día aquel en que me entere que venía nuestro primer bebe y ese mismo día sellar el trato con el idi*ta ese no lo puedo creer como fui tan estup*do.

Flashback

Era una tarde muy importante para mí y para mi socio y mejor amigo Félix. Íbamos a firmar un contrato para ser los abogados de una de las más grandes empresas del país Volturi Grupo es una empresa Automotriz . Y aquí iba yo un joven de penas 25 años recién graduado en derecho junto a un amigo muy nervioso haber el accionista mayoritario de La empresa ya lo habíamos visto antes pero este día era diferente con esta firma empezaríamos a crear nuestro bufete de abogados llamada Hale&Brandon Asociados todo estaba en manos de este señor.

-Buenas tardes- dijo un señor de unos 40 años aproximadamente Aro Volturi

-Buenas Tardes- dijimos al unísono Félix y Yo

-Empecemos- dijo

Hicimos los papeles clausulas todo en cuestión de horas luego todo empezó durante los 3 siguientes años nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos y habíamos hecho un buen trabajo con la empresa nuestro bufete se había convertido en uno de los más importantes y todo iba viento en popa para ambas partes pero Félix y Yo nos habíamos puesto la tarea de averiguar cómo así Aro con ciertas cosas que no teníamos idea de la empresa era automotriz pero había algo más en todo esto y luego de varias investigaciones junto con Elizabeth nos habíamos dado cuenta de unas cosas Ilegales en tal empresa y por un mal paso que dimos Aro se dio cuenta de que sus abogados se acababan de dar cuenta de todo sus cosas ilícitas. Y en ese momento todo empezó a volverse turbio y feo para mí y mi familia yo no sería el representante legal de alguien tan malo y sin valores y con Félix decidimos dar por terminada nuestra relación con esta empresa pero con lo que no contábamos es que Aro era un ser despido y manipulador. Íbamos a ir a su empresa luego de que Félix había llegado con una razón de que Aro nos "necesitaba" rápido en su empresa. Y así partimos al inicio del fin

-Hola Aro ¿cómo estás?- dije lo más sincero el aún era mi amigo por el momento

-Déjense de formalismos estamos aquí porque ustedes DOS han descubierto mi secreto- dijo el muy molesto apuntando a Félix y a mi

-He.. Cual secreto- dijo Félix con total aire de o.O y yo adentro _muy bien sigamos con el plan __finjamos que no tenemos ni idea de que habla pensé_

-A si finjamos que no he descubierto que para el hombre para que trabajo es un vil ..._-_dijo sarcásticamente el idiota de Aro se calló esperando que nosotros completáramos la frase.

-Enserio Aro no sabemos de qué secreto hablas- dije muy serio_y si la hubiera completado un vil y manipulador mafioso pensé_

-Bueno chicos yo sé que saben lo sé no tienen porque ocultármelo sé que saben que soy un mafioso Jasper sé que anduviste hurgando en documentos muy anteriores que manejaba el anterior abogado- _MALDITO DEMETRI SABIA QUE NO PODIA CONFIAR EN EL AHHH pensé ya que él era la mano derecha del anterior abogado de VolturiGroup- _Nick Black que Dios lo tenga en su gloria-dijo este con una sonrisa

-Bien si si sabemos hace un par de horas eso pero realmente ya no nos importa seguir siendo tus abogados y haremos como si todo esto de tus cosas ilícitas en la empresa no lo supiéramos como si nunca hubiéramos sido tus abogados Aro-dijo Félix con una media sonrisa para que este nos dejara ir y no volviéramos a su empresa.

-No no queridos ustedes son mis amigos y mis abogados de aquí hasta que ya no los necesite mas y más ahora que sabéis mi secreto o que dirán a listo ya se lo del mafioso Aro y ahora este es tan idi*ta que os dejara ir como si no supiéran quien soy, eso sí que no mis amigos- dijo terminando con una voz fuerte y resaltando la última palabra.

-Pero entonces quieres que sigamos siendo tus abogados Aro pero nosotros ya no queremos serlo- dije seriamente a lo cual este soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la oficina.

-Yo les voy a poner las cosas así- dijo maliciosamente- Si ustedes no quieren ser mis abogados sus espositas la pagaran muy caro me entienden sus vidas serán arruinadas no solo la de ellas si no la de sus 2 amigos como es que se llaman sus nombre empiezan con ...- dijo pensando y sonriendo como psicópata el muy sdfjjaf - a ya me acorde con C Carlisle y Charlie sus amigos de la adolescencia e infancia no sus vidas no serán iguales. - dijo con una sonrisa como la de Cheshire*- o siguen como están siendo mis dos fieles abogados o sus bellas parejas y sus amigos pagaran sus errores- dijo con arrogancia.

-Nos estas chantajeando Aro esta parte de ti no la conocía- dije con cara de asco y frustración_ nos estaba amenazando _ Félix y yo nos miramos (mirada de aceptación a su chantaje)

-Aceptamos todo seguirá igual como siempre somos si esta verdad no hubiera salido ante nosotros- dijo Félix muy triste.

-Hasta Luego Aro- dijimos saliendo de esa oficina a la cual años atrás nunca debimos entrar

Aro se quedó allí con una sonrisa triunfal desde ese día yo me sentía mal prácticamente me sentía cómplice al igual que Félix apenas éramos unos jóvenes y ya teníamos un mafioso a nuestras espaldas lo único que podíamos hacer era que Elizabeth se enterara de todo lo ocurrido y crear planes para que algún día nos pusiéramos deshacer de este chantaje.

Este día fue el inicio de un chantaje el inicio de un gran problema el inicio de muchas mentiras y de muchos secretos.

Fin del flashback

Los 4 Elizabeth, Félix, Carol y Yo sabíamos que estábamos en un gran riesgo pero lo único que nos importó para esa semana fue que ambas se dieron cuenta de que traían en camino a nuestro hijos y siguiéramos como si nada pasara pero eso si poniendo varios muros protegiendo a nuestros niños. Para todo el mundo profesional Gas. y Rose eran hijos de un supuesta hermana madre soltera que murió dando a luz y dejo a alas niños huérfanos claro esta hermana no existe pero era mejor que creyeran que ellos eran familia pero no nuestros hijos así no estaría en tanto peligro. Carol durante el embarazo los 5 meses últimos estuvo en un tipo de Spa donde nacieron nuestros bebes sanos y salvos. Los únicos que sabían que eran nuestros hijos eran nuestros amigos y amigas y por el lado de Félix Emmett y Alice eran dos pequeños bebes que abandonaron afuera de su casa en una camita y con una nota otra mentira muy irreal muy fantástica por decirlo así.

Nuestros bebes nacieron una semana antes de los de Félix y habían estado en el mismo sitio que Carol y Elizabeth.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos porque escuche un ruido alguien estaba tocando a la puerta cuando escuche

-Jasper me estas asustando sal de ahí que pasa amor que dijo tu cliente?- dijo alguien tras la puerta del baño cuanto había durado aquí adentro ya llegarían mis amigos.

-Amor ya voy solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas del trabajo- mentí _odio mentirle a ella a ella mi vida mi corazón la madre de mis hijos el lucero que alumbra mi vida por ella saldría de aquí y haría como si esa llamada no hubiera pasado y le diré a Félix lo que dijo el tal voltaria._

_-_Vale te esperamos abajo y no vuelvas hacer eso a y olvida lo del trabajo de Aro al gun dia seremos como antes sin ninguna preocupacion, mi amor que tú sabes que esta semana es para que todos nos alejemos del estres de la ciudad y el trabajo. - dijo con su hermosa voz que me tranquiliza y lo logro_. Rayos si supiera que me dijo sobre eso de que ya no seremos :'(_

-Vale ya bajo-dije lo mas alegre que podia _Sabiendo que pronto dejaras esta tierra._

Salí de mi habitación baje y todos los presentes ya estaban allí con sus respectivas parejas e hijos se veían tan bien. Me acorde de la primera vez que todos vinimos teníamos 15 años para esta época todos ya teníamos de novios a la chica que tenemos al lado fue todo genial al igual que todas las veces que habiamos venido.

-Amor Jasper- dijo mi dulce esposa cerca de mis amigos sacándome de estos recuerdos.

-chicos los extrañe- grite a todo pulmón mientras bajaba a saludar a todos y a cada uno le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo que con gusto recibieron cuando llegue donde Félix le dije en el oído muy bajito -necesito decirte algo muy importante- el me miro con cara de curiosidad de duda y de temor.

Llegue donde los nenes se sientan es sus sillitas estaban así Isa mi bella ahijada, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice llegue a donde cada uno y le di un tierno beso en la frente yo amaba a todos estos pequeños nuestra gran familia.

Mire a mis amigos y empezamos a decidir que haríamos estos bellos días que empezaban. Almorzamos nos sentamos haber una película muy bonita llena de amor romance y amistad no me acuerdo ya el nombre mientras los pequeños dormían, entonces decidí que ahora era el momento de hablar con Félix de lo que dijo Aro.

-Chicos voy a la cocina quieren algo-dije poniéndome de pie y diciéndole a Félix que me siguiera. Todos dijeron una cerveza gracias y me fui con Félix a la cocina.

-¿Que pasa brío?- dijo Félix llegando a mi lado relajado

-Te ha llamado Aro estos días?- pregunte mirando su expresión de miedo

-Si me ha llamado yo igual tengo que hablarte algo muy importante que decirte de su chantaje- dijo triste y desilusionado

-¿qué te dijo?- dije invitándolo a que nos sentáramos en la mesa de la cocina tenía que saber si le había dicho lo mismo que a mi

-que prácticamente ya no nos necesitaba y que como sabíamos tantas cosas nos cerraría la boca para siempre- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa

-Ama igual amigo nos va a matar ese mald*to- dije con un nudo en la boca del estomago

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos metimos en nuestros pensamientos cada uno y no nos dirigimos la palabra durante se hizo un incómodo silencio y entonces…

Cheshire* el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas el cual tiene una amplia sonrisa.

Hola soy nueva en esto y pues me ha resultado dificil escribir lo que mi imaginacion crea espero les este gustando. que tal les esta pareciendo feo lo odiaron lo dejo de escribir? diganme si lo sigo o lo dejo


End file.
